


Snowfall

by lockedcorner



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Menurut legenda setempat, harusnya Jinhyuk mewaspadai sosok misterius yang ditemuinya di tengah hujan salju.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER (PLEASE READ)  
> cerita ini adalah remake dari cerita yang aku tulis beberapa tahun lalu (sekitar 2012), dipublikasikan dalam bahasa inggris dengan judul yang berbeda, juga dengan pairing dan tokoh yang berbeda. nama yang aku pake buat mempublikasikan cerita aslinya juga bukan "biru" atau "lockedcorner" jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca cerita ini sebelumnya, jangan langsung nuduh plagiarisme dulu ya, bisa jadi yang kalian baca itu adalah cerita aslinya.  
> (barangkali ada yang penasaran pengen baca cerita aslinya, mention di twitter atau curiouscat aja ya, nanti aku dm link-nya)

_Jauh di puncak gunung berselimut salju, bersemayam sesosok misterius dengan wajah rupawan yang konon keindahannya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Rambutnya sehalus sutra, kulitnya putih semulus salju. Dengan sepasang mata indah dan bibir kemerahan yang tidak pernah memucat di tengah udara dingin, parasnya mampu memukau semua orang yang melihatnya, tanpa pandang bulu._

_Sosoknya, yang terbalut busana putih keperakan, hanya bisa terlihat di hari yang penuh salju_ _. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa kembali untuk menceritakan kisah mereka setelah bertemu sosok itu, karena kebanyakan dari mereka sudah keburu mati membeku sebelum bisa diselamatkan. Dan mereka yang berhasil kembali hanya bisa berbisik dengan suara gemetar, “... Awas Manusia Salju.”_

* * *

“Gue bener-bener masih gak habis pikir,” seorang lelaki menggerutu dari balik setir mobilnya.

“Kenapa?” temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya menyahut tidak acuh.

Lelaki yang pertama lantas mendelik dari kursi kemudi. “Lo tuh ya!” dia hampir berseru putus asa. “Ngapain sih pake acara ngide gila buat ngasingin diri segala? Pondok tempat lo tinggal ntar tuh literally out of nowhere, Hyuk. Di lereng gunung yang jaraknya hampir setengah jam dari desa terdekat! Mana di tengah-tengah Januari pas lagi dingin-dinginnya gini. Lo tuh lagi kurang tantangan apa lagi ngejalanin misi bunuh diri sih?”

Jinhyuk memutar bola matanya. “Udah deh, Jin. Gue udah kenyang diceramahin panjang lebar sama nyokap gue selama seminggu terakhir, gak perlu lo tambahin juga.”

“Ya emang lo layak diceramahin!” Sejin bersikukuh.

“Gue kan udah berulang kali jelasin kalo gue harus nyelesaiin buku gue sebelum Februari dan gue butuh tempat yang tenang buat nulis. Di mana gak ada orang yang bisa ganggu gue sama sekali,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan nada tenang. “Udah, lo tenang aja. Gue sama editor gue udah nyiapin semuanya mateng-mateng kok, gue gak akan kelaparan atau kedinginan di sana.”

“Tempat yang tenang apaan? Yang ada malah nyeremin tau. Emangnya lo gak pernah denger cerita tentang Manusia Salju?”

“Manusia Salju? Kayak Olaf gitu? Atau kayak Yeti?”

Kali ini gantian Sejin yang memutar bola mata. “Nggak gitu. Manusia Salju yang ini bentuknya katanya kayak orang, tapi cakep banget. Like, _cakep banget._ Bajunya warna putih keperakan, dan biasanya dia cuma muncul di tengah hujan salju. Dia biasanya ngincer orang-orang yang terjebak badai salju dan ngebekuin mereka ampe mati kedinginan. Katanya sih beneran.”

“Kata siapa?” Jinhyuk benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang-orang, termasuk temannya sendiri, bisa-bisanya mempercayai cerita isapan jempol begitu. Dengan otak imajinatif seperti itu, harusnya mereka yang menjadi penulis fiksi, bukannya dirinya yang hampir selalu mencoba menilai segala sesuatu dari sisi logika.

“Kata orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah sini. Makanya mereka pada gak berani ke luar rumah kalo salju turun.”

“That’s exactly the point, temanku sayang. Mereka bikin cerita serem kayak gitu supaya orang-orang gak ada yang berani keliaran di luar dan kejebak badai salju,” kata Jinhyuk sambil terkekeh. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di tempat tujuan, sebuah halte yang terletak di kaki gunung. Jinhyuk pun bergegas keluar dari mobil sebelum temannya bisa membantah. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu lalu tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sejin yang masih merengut di balik kemudi.

“Gue cabut dulu ya, Jin. Gak usah khawatir, gue gak bakalan kenapa-napa,” katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya usil. “Ntar gue sampein salam lo deh kalo ampe gue ketemu si Manusia Salju itu. Moga-moga aja beneran secakep yang lo bilang.”

* * *

Meskipun sudah sukses menjadi salah satu penulis fiksi terkenal di usia yang terbilang masih muda, Lee Jinhyuk tetaplah lelaki biasa yang gemar bermain game, menonton film, membaca buku, dan tentu saja menuangkan imajinasinya dalam bentuk tulisan. Berkebalikan dari stigma orang-orang tentang penulis yang suka menyendiri, Jinhyuk adalah orang yang ramah, senang bergaul, dan jarang menemukan kesulitan dalam membangun percakapan dengan orang asing.

Menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di tempat terpencil tanpa sambungan telepon maupun internet bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi kali ini dia membuat pengecualian. Bukunya yang ketiga sudah harus dipublikasikan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua bulan dan dia butuh ketenangan secara total untuk menyelesaikannya sesuai jadwal. Menyewa kamar hotel atau apartemen saja dirasanya kurang cukup, karena itulah dia lalu memutuskan untuk menempati sebuah pondok kecil di atas gunung yang berjarak hampir satu jam perjalanan dari ibukota tempatnya tinggal.

Di situlah Jinhyuk berada sekarang, duduk di depan laptopnya, hanya ditemani secangkir besar minuman panas (yang kini sudah menjadi dingin), berusaha memeras kata-kata keluar dari otaknya yang cerdas. Dia sudah berada dalam posisi tersebut selama hampir enam jam dan barangkali akan tetap begitu sampai beberapa jam ke depan kalau saja perutnya tidak tiba-tiba menggeram keras minta diisi. Setelah melirik jam, dia baru menyadari kalau dia belum makan apa-apa lagi sejak tadi pagi.

“Gue makan sesuatu sekarang deh sebelum mati kelaparan,” dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jinhyuk baru menyadari kealpaannya ketika membuka pintu kulkas. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Seminggu sekali, seharusnya dia pergi ke desa terdekat untuk berbelanja persediaan makanan selama seminggu ke depan. Sudah genap seminggu sejak dia tiba di pondok itu dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau hari ini seharusnya adalah jadwalnya berbelanja. Dia lantas menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

“Pinter banget emang gue. Sekarang gue harus jalan ke desa buat belanja. Mudah-mudahan aja masih ada yang jualan jam segini,” Jinhyuk mengeluh keras-keras. Dia melirik ke luar jendela, ke arah langit sore yang terlihat cerah. “Dan mudah-mudahan aja gak tiba-tiba turun salju.”

Namun sekitar satu jam kemudian, butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit tepat ketika dia sedang tergopoh-gopoh membawa belanjaannya menembus salju untuk kembali ke pondok. Jinhyuk pun mengerang sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan salju semakin deras turun, tersesat di tengah gunung salju adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

Salju di sekitarnya semakin menebal dan Jinhyuk mulai merasa khawatir. Dia cukup yakin dia masih berjalan ke arah yang benar tapi hujan salju ini semakin memperpendek jarak pandangnya. Ketika dia akhirnya melihat sebuah tanda yang familiar di pohon yang ada di depannya, dia pun menarik napas lega karena artinya dia hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh menit saja dari pondoknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatuㅡatau lebih tepatnya seseorangㅡmembuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Beberapa langkah di depannya, sebuah sosok terlihat sedang duduk di tanah yang berlapis salju tebal. Jinhyuk hampir tidak bisa melihatnya karena sosok itu mengenakan pakaian yang hampir senada dengan warna salju di sekelilingnya. Dilihat dari bagaimana dia memegangi kaki kirinya, sepertinya dia sedang cedera.

Secara perlahan, Jinhyuk menghampiri sosok itu dan bertanya, “Permisi, kamu gak apa-apa?”

Sosok itu tersentak kaget dan mendongak. Dari reaksinya, jelas dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu siapa-siapa di tengah cuaca dan tempat seperti ini.

Jinhyuk juga ikut tersentak dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya karena takjub. Sosok yang sedang terduduk di depannyaㅡyang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki mudaㅡmemiliki paras yang sangat rupawan, dengan sepasang mata bulat yang jernih dan hidung mungil yang mancung. Lelaki itu membuka bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata.

“Kamu gak apa-apa?” Jinhyuk mengulang pertanyaannya, mulai merasa khawatir.

“Saya … tadi jatoh dan pergelangan kaki saya sakit,” lelaki itu akhirnya menjawab, masih kelihatan kaget. “Kamu … kok … kamu bisa ngeliat saya?”

“Hah? Gimana?” Tangan Jinhyuk yang sudah terulur untuk membantu lelaki itu langsung berhenti bergerak. _Pertanyaan yang aneh._ “Ya iyalah saya bisa ngeliat kamu, walaupun baju kamu lumayan nyaru sama salju. Kamu bisa jalan? Pondok saya cuma beberapa ratus meter di depan. Kita obatin dulu kaki kamu di sana, gimana?”

Lelaki itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Jinhyuk dengan sedikit enggan dan membiarkan lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi membantunya berdiri. Dengan kantong belanjaan di satu tangan dan tangan satunya memegangi lelaki itu, Jinhyuk pun berjalan memandunya di tengah salju menuju pondok. Dia sempat menawarkan untuk menggendong lelaki itu di punggungnyaㅡdia kelihatan kesakitan saat berjalanㅡtapi lelaki itu menolak dengan sopan karena tidak ingin menyusahkannya lebih jauh.

Sambil membantu lelaki itu berjalan dengan hati-hati, Jinhyuk mengamatinya. Lelaki itu barangkali adalah lelaki paling rupawan yang pernah dia temui, tetapi juga yang paling aneh. Dia mengenakan jubah bertudung yang panjangnya cukup untuk menyapu tanah. Tangannya tidak hanya terasa halus tetapi juga cukup hangat. _Emangnya ini orang gak kedinginan?_

Begitu mereka tiba di pondok, Jinhyuk langsung membantu lelaki itu duduk di sofa sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan semangkuk es batu. Kemudian dia duduk di karpet dan secara berhati-hati mengompres pergelangan kaki lelaki itu.

“Masih sakit?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manisㅡjantung Jinhyuk berdesir melihatnyaㅡsebelum menjawab, “Udah mendingan dibanding tadi. Makasih banyak ya.”

Jinhyuk membalas senyuman itu lalu lanjut mengompres tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah lima menit, akhirnya lelaki itu memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, “Saya gak bermaksud usil atau gak sopan, tapi kalo boleh saya tau, kamu ngapain sendirian di pondok ini di tengah cuaca dingin kayak gini? Bukannya bahaya ya?”

“Bukannya harusnya saya yang nanya gitu ke kamu? Jalan-jalan sendirian di tengah hujan salju begini kan juga gak kalah bahaya?” Jinhyuk balas bertanya sambil terkekeh. “Tapi buat menjawab pertanyaan kamu, saya di sini buat nulis buku. Saya penulis.”

“Kamu penulis? Wow,” mata lelaki itu membulat takjub. “Saya boleh tau nama kamu?”

“Oh iya, kita belum resmi kenalan,” Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya. “Nama saya Lee Jinhyuk. Dan kamuㅡ?”

“Lee Jinhyuk,” lelaki itu memotong dengan cepat sambil meraih tangan Jinhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan matanya berubah serius. “Tolong dengerin saya baik-baik ya. Kamu harus cepet-cepet pergi dari sini. Tinggalin tempat ini. Kalo nggak … sesuatu yang buruk bakalan menimpa kamu.”

“Hah?” Jinhyuk kehilangan kata-kata. Dia lalu mengeluarkan tawa hambar. “Emangnya apa yang bakalan menimpa saya?”

“Salju longsor. Besar. Di lereng ini. Sepuluh hari dari sekarang. Jadi kalo kamu gak cepet-cepet pergi dari sini, kamu bakalan terkubur salju. Dan kalo itu terjadi, saya udah gak bisa nolongin kamu.”

Mulut Jinhyuk ternganga lebar. Handuk yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. _Gue gak salah denger?_

“Kamu … cenayang apa gimana? Atau kamu penduduk sekitar yang bisa memprediksi bencana berdasarkan cuaca sama fenomena alam?”

Lelaki itu kelihatan bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jinhyuk, sama halnya seperti Jinhyuk yang bingung mendengar perkataannya tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil dan pemandangan itu membuat Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya kemudian meraih handuk basah yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu kembali mengompres kaki lelaki itu.

“Boleh tolong pegangin handuk ini di kaki kamu gak? Saya mau ke dapur, bikin minuman panas,” katanya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Setelah selesai membuat dua cangkir teh panas, dia berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata tamunya sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Jinhyuk pun terlonjak kaget dan nyaris menumpahkan minuman di tangannya.

“Maaf udah ngagetin kamu,” lelaki itu buru-buru minta maaf dan membantu Jinhyuk memegangi cangkirnya. “Lee Jinhyuk, tolong cepet pergi dari sini sebelum salju longsor. Percaya sama saya, karena …” dia menelan ludah dengan gugup, “karena … saya Manusia Salju.”

Selama hampir satu menit, yang bisa terdengar hanyalah suara angin di luar dan derik kayu bakar di perapian. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Jinhyuk kemudian terbahak keras, sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan lelaki aneh itu.

“Kok ketawa? Emang apa yang lucu?” lelaki itu kebingungan.

Setelah tawanya reda, barulah Jinhyuk menjawab, “Kamu. Kamu yang lucu.”

Pipi lelaki itu yang putih tanpa cela langsung diwarnai semburat merah muda. Bibirnya dimajukan, membentuk cibiran yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. “Tapi saya gak lagi ngelucu. Saya serius, Lee Jinhyuk.”

Lagi-lagi jantung Jinhyuk dibuat berdesir oleh ekspresi merajuk itu. Sempat terbersit keinginan gila di benaknya untuk mencubiti pipi lelaki aneh itu. _Ini orang aneh banget tapi gemesin, sumpah. Gimana caranya bisa percaya omongannya yang gak masuk akal kalo mukanya manyun lucu kayak gini? Dia ngeh gak sih kalo dia lucu banget?_

Menyadari apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, Jinhyuk langsung mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Bentar, gue barusan mikir apa sih? Dia ini orang asing. Creepy pula. Ngoceh panjang lebar kalo bakalan ada bencana alam bentar lagi di sini, pake acara ngaku-ngaku Manusia Salju segala. Apa jangan-jangan dia orang gila?_

Dia berdehem dan kali ini menatap lelaki di depannya dengan penuh selidik. “Kalo emang kamu Manusia Salju, bukannya harusnya sekarang saya udah mati beku karena kamu?”

Mata lelaki itu melebar kaget. “Kamu salah paham! Saya … saya gak pernah bermaksud membunuh orang. Kewajiban saya cuma menjauhkan orang-orang dari bahaya yang ada di gunung ini dan biasanya saya cuma nakut-nakutin mereka aja supaya pergi.”

“Tapi menurut saya kamu gak nakutin,” Jinhyuk menaikkan alisnya.

“Soalnya … kamu kayaknya orang baik,” lelaki itu menjawab perlahan. “Kamu udah nolongin saya yang ceroboh dan gak sengaja nampakin diri. Gak seharusnya saya nampakin diri ke sembarang orang, apalagi ngungkapin identitas saya. Tapi kamu … beda. Biasanya orang-orang cuma ngelakuin dua hal kalo mereka ngeliat saya. Lari ketakutan atau … malah nyerang saya.” Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah suram.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak Jinhyuk. Bagian terbesar dari dirinyaㅡbagian yang didominasi oleh logika dan akal sehatㅡsama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan lelaki itu sedikit pun. Tapi membayangkan ada orang yang berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada lelaki aneh ini memberinya perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Mau tidak mau dia merasa terkejutㅡsekaligus takutㅡbetapa dia baru mengenal lelaki ini hanya selama kurang dari satu jam saja tapi sepertinya dia sudah merasa peduli padanya melebihi yang seharusnya.

Menyadari bahwa Jinhyuk tidak mempercayai kata-katanya sama sekali, lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri paham dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jinhyuk. _Siapa juga yang bisa percaya cerita semacam itu dari orang asing?_

“Okelah kamu gak perlu percaya soal Manusia Salju, tapi at least kamu harus percaya soal salju longsor. Kamu harus ninggalin tempat ini dalam sepuluh hari. Semakin cepet semakin bagus. Please, saya gak pengen kamu kenapa-kenapa. Udah jadi tanggung jawab saya supaya gak ada yang celaka di gunung ini.”

“Saya jelasin sesuatu ya,” kata Jinhyuk dengan serius. “Yang saya peduliin sekarang adalah buku saya. Kayak yang tadi udah saya bilang, saya di sini buat nulis dan saya harus selesai sebelum Februari. Sayangnya, saya cuma bisa nulis di sini karena saya udah terlanjur ada di sini selama seminggu dan nyari tempat lain cuma bakalan buang-buang waktu. Jadi saya cuma akan ninggalin tempat ini kalo buku saya udah selesai danㅡ”

“Saya bakalan bantuin kamu!” lelaki itu berseru. Matanya berkilat penuh tekad. “Saya mungkin gak bisa bantu ngasih kamu inspirasi atau sejenisnya, tapi saya bakalan bantu kamu di sini supaya kamu bisa lebih fokus nulis. Saya bakalan masak, bersih-bersih, pokoknya semuanya. Jadi kamu duduk manis dan konsentrasi buat nulis aja, saya yang bakalan urus semuanya. Ya?”

Jinhyuk membuka mulutnya dan sudah hampir menjelaskan kalau dibutuhkan lebih dari apa yang baru saja lelaki itu sebutkan untuk membantunya menyelesaikan bukunya. Tapi lelaki itu kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan Jinhyuk tidak tega untuk berkata tidak. Menghembuskan napas panjang, dia akhirnya berkata, “Ya udah, kita coba aja.”

Lelaki itu menepukkan tangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Lagi-lagi dada Jinhyuk terasa hangat melihat senyumannya. “Oke kalo gitu! Saya bakalan ke sini lagi besok pagi. Oh, ini buat kamu aja,” dia mengembalikan cangkirnya yang masih penuh. “Makasih atas minumannya, tapi kayaknya kamu yang lebih butuh ini dibanding saya. Minuman anget bisa bikin kamu tidur lebih nyenyak, jadi kamu bisa punya energi lebih buat nulis besok.”

Jinhyuk cuma bisa terkekeh geli melihat perubahan sikap yang cukup drastis itu. Lelaki itu kini berjalan menuju pintu depan, langkahnya sudah tidak lagi pincang. Sepertinya cederanya sudah betul-betul membaik. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Jinhyuk sembari tersenyum, membuat Jinhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget.

“Sampai ketemu besok, Lee Jinhyuk!” katanya sebelum melangkah ke luar pondok, jubahnya yang berwarna keperakan berkibar tertiup angin.

Masih tertegun atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghirup minumannya yang sudah mulai dingin. Tapi dia lalu kembali tersenyum ketika wajah lelaki itu (dan senyum manisnya) terlintas di benaknya. Sepertinya kemunculan lelaki itu akan membuat hari-harinya di gunung ini jadi semakin menarik.

* * *

Lelaki itu ternyata benar-benar menepati janjinya. Keesokan paginya, Jinhyuk dibangunkan oleh suara-suara dari arah dapur yang kemudian disusul oleh aroma makanan yang menggiurkan. Ketika dia melangkah ke dapur, sosok dengan baju putih keperakan yang familiar baru saja selesai menghidangkan sepiring sarapan di atas meja makan.

“Udah bangun? Sarapan dulu,” sosok rupawan itu tersenyum.

Jinhyuk menggosok-gosok matanya sebelum akhirnya membalas senyuman itu. _Ternyata yang semalem bukan cuma mimpi,_ pikirnya sambil duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Piringnya sudah separo kosong ketika dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi lelaki itu cuma duduk di depannya, memperhatikannya makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum.

“Kamu gak ikut makan?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Lelaki itu menggeleng singkat. “Saya kan Manusia Salju. Saya bisa makan, tapi saya gak butuh makan seperti kalian.”

 _Masih aja ngaku-ngaku Manusia Salju,_ Jinhyuk mendengus dalam hati tapi dia tetap menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan ketika makanannya sudah habis, lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Manusia Salju itu langsung mengambil piring serta peralatan makan yang baru saja digunakannya sebelum dia bangkit dari kursi. “Saya aja yang cuci. Kamu cuci muka aja sana, trus mulai nulis,” dia berkata dengan nada lembut tapi tegas, tanda bahwa Jinhyuk tidak bisa membantahnya.

_Ini orang gak cuma aneh tapi juga kepala batu. Mana lebih galak dari editor gue._

Setelahnya, sembari Jinhyuk mengunci diri dalam kamar untuk menulis seharian, lelaki itu menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci piring dan membersihkan seisi pondok sepelan mungkin supaya tidak mengganggu konsentrasi si penulis. Dan ketika Jinhyuk akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam, lagi-lagi lelaki itu sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan hidangan yang tidak hanya hangat tetapi juga terasa lezat.

Rutinitas itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa hari selanjutnya. Setelah hari ketiga, meskipun Jinhyuk masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai kata-kata lelaki itu tentang identitasnya sebagai Manusia Salju, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dan karena itulah dia tidak lagi terlalu memedulikan siapaㅡatau _apa_ _ㅡ_ sebenarnya lelaki itu. Terlebih karena pemandangan yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kali dia membuka pintu kamarnyaㅡbibir kemerahan yang merekah membentuk seulas lengkungan indah, disertai dengan sepasang mata yang selalu berbinar cerahㅡmembuat dadanya selalu dipenuhi oleh kehangatan yang menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkannya bahwa lelaki indah ini bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

Meskipun tampilan luarnya terlihat lucu dan polos, pemikiran dan kata-kata lelaki itu seringkali membuat Jinhyuk terkejut sekaligus kagum. Di saat Jinhyuk sedang menemui jalan buntu dan kehilangan inspirasi untuk menulis, lelaki itu akan membuatkannya secangkir teh panas dan menemaninya duduk di sofa, berbincang dengan santai mengenai kehidupan Jinhyukㅡbuku-bukunya, keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan kehidupannya di ibukota. Cerita-cerita itu membuat lelaki itu sangat tertarik karena di sepanjang ingatannya hanya ada gunung salju tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

“Kalo gitu kapan-kapan kamu main dong ke kota!” kata Jinhyuk dengan antusias. “Nanti saya ajak kamu jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower, Lotte World, sungai Hanㅡ” dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ocehan Jinhyuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Pada hari ketujuh, Jinhyuk terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sambil menguap, dia meregangkan badannya dan duduk di kasur. Hidungnya langsung mencium aroma yang harum dari dapur dan dia pun otomatis tersenyum. Tanpa bermalas-malasan lebih lanjut (seperti yang biasa dia lakukan tiap bangun tidur), dia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Seperti yang sudah diharapkannya, dia langsung disambut oleh sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdesir.

“Tumben hari ini bangun lebih pagi?” sapa si pemilik senyum.

Jinhyuk mencoba mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang menyelinap perlahan di dalam dadanya. “Saya tidur lebih awal semalem.”

“Bagus deh, saya perhatiin muka kamu keliatan agak lebih pucet dari biasanya semalem, tapi sekarang udah kayak biasa lagi,” raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat lega. “Duduk dulu ya, sarapannya bentar lagi siap. Saya bikinin cream soup.”

Jinhyuk pun menuruti kata-katanya dan duduk di meja makan sebelum meminum segelas jus buah yang sudah menunggu di sana. Sejak hari kedua kemunculan lelaki itu di pondoknya, dia selalu memastikan Jinhyuk untuk meminum segelas jus buah atau sayur di pagi hari sebagai pengganti kopi atau teh. Dia bersikeras meyakinkan Jinhyuk bahwa meminum kafein dan gula terlalu sering tidak baik untuk kesehatan, jadi dia menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih sehat. Dan tentu saja Jinhyuk tidak bisa membantah.

Sesuai perkataannya barusan, tidak sampai lima menit kemudian sudah terhidang semangkuk cream soup panas di hadapan Jinhyuk. Sup itu menguarkan aroma yang sangat lezat dan membuat Jinhyuk tidak sabar untuk segera menyantapnya.

“Pelan-pelan makannya, masih panas,” kata lelaki itu sambil duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, di depan Jinhyuk. Dengan penuh harap, dia mengamati Jinhyuk meniup supnya sebelum menyendokkannya ke dalam mulut. “Gimana rasanya?”

“Enak. Masakan kamu selalu enak,” Jinhyuk menjawab sebelum kembali memakan sendokan kedua supnya. “Makasih ya udah masakin buat saya selama ini.”

“Sama-sama,” lelaki itu terkekeh dengan pipi sedikit memerah. “Ngomong-ngomong, gimana buku kamu? Udah sejauh mana?”

“Seminggu ini saya berhasil nulis lumayan banyak. Harusnya tinggal tiga chapter lagi selesai.”

Lelaki itu menepukkan tangannya dengan bersemangat. “Wah bagus dong!”

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan menghabiskan supnya dalam hitungan detik. “Abis ini saya mau bersih-bersih kamar. Mau bantuin?”

Dengan penuh semangat, lelaki di depannya mengangguk. “Mau!”

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan siang itu dengan penuh tawa dan keceriaan. Acara bersih-bersih kamar Jinhyuk yang awalnya berlangsung normal tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi perang bantal ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengganti spreiㅡdengan Jinhyuk yang secara tiba-tiba menimpuk pundak lelaki itu dengan salah satu bantalnya, dan langsung dibalas dengan penuh semangat. Saking serunya, mereka sampai lupa waktu dan melewatkan makan siang. (Anehnya, Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak merasa lapar.)

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berdua melihat berkeliling dengan puas. Kamar itu akhirnya terlihat jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dari sebelumnya, yang berarti pekerjaan mereka di siang itu sudah selesai. Jinhyuk pun kembali duduk di mejanya untuk lanjut menulis, sementara si lelaki berbaju putih memilih untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku pertama Jinhyuk. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu serius dalam membaca sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau langit sudah mulai gelap dan penulis dari buku yang sedang dibacanya sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari meja kerjanya.

“Serius amat bacanya, emang bukunya sebagus itu?” tanya si penulis dengan geli.

“Hmmm?” yang ditanya cuma bergumam tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah dia mendongak menatap Jinhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar. “Iya, buku kamu seru banget! Saya ampe susah berhenti baca, apalagi pas udah bagian seru-serunya. Kamu tuh bisa banget mainin emosi pembaca cuma pake kata-kata doang. Gak salah deh kalo kamu jadi penulis terkenal!”

Jinhyuk sudah sering mendengar kata-kata pujian semacam itu keluar dari mulut orang lain dan juga berbagai media pemberitaan, tapi dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dadanya dibuat penuh sesak oleh perasaan bangga seperti ini. “Kamu ya, bisa-bisanya muji saya kayak gitu,” dia tertawa senang.

Lelaki yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya itu ikut tertawa. “Emang beneran bagus kok, tulisan kamu. Walaupun ada satu yang bikin saya penasaran. Kenapa kamu nulis genre thriller dan bukan yang lain?”

Jinhyuk menggaruk kepalanya, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. “Mungkin karena dari kecil saya udah terbiasa baca komik dan novel detektif? Saya bahkan sempet punya cita-cita pengen jadi detektif waktu masih SD,” kenangnya sambil terkekeh. “Trus abis gitu saya iseng-iseng nulis cerpen-cerpen sendiri dan akhirnya jadi serius pengen jadi penulis beneran. Saya pernah sih nyoba nulis genre lain tapi gagal total. Apalagi genre romance, wah saya nyerah deh.”

“Lho, kenapa? Padahal saya kira kamu bakalan jago nulis genre romance?” mata bulat lelaki di depannya melebar kaget. “Di buku kamu juga ada bumbu-bumbu romansanya dan sama sekali gak aneh atau cringey. Saya ampe bisa ikut ngerasain emosinya tokoh-tokoh ciptaan kamu.”

“Nggak ah, romance isn’t my thing. Saya lebih enjoy nulis thriller. Lebih seru,” sahut Jinhyuk. “Lagian, kayaknya saya gak punya kualifikasi buat nulis tentang percintaan.”

“Kenapa? Kamu gak pernah jatuh cinta?” tanya lelaki itu dengan polos.

Kali ini Jinhyuk tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Pernahkah dia jatuh cinta? Dia beberapa kali berpacaran waktu masih duduk di bangku SMA dan kuliah, tapi dia cukup yakin kalau yang dia rasakan ketika itu bukanlah cinta. Dia menyukai mantan-mantannya, tentu sajaㅡsaat mereka masih berstatus pacarnyaㅡtapi perasaannya ketika itu rasa-rasanya masih terlalu dangkal untuk bisa disebut sebagai cinta. Setelah buku pertamanya terbit dan menuai kesuksesan, Jinhyuk mendedikasikan perhatian dan fokusnya untuk mengembangkan dirinya sebagai seorang penulis, dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk yang lain, termasuk untuk romansa.

“Nggak,” Jinhyuk akhirnya menjawab. “Kayaknya saya belum pernah jatuh cinta.”

Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil cuma mengangguk-angguk kecil sebelum mengalihkan matanya kembali pada buku di pangkuannya. Tapi perhatiannya lagi-lagi tertuju pada Jinhyuk ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba berkata, “Dari kmaren kita cuma ngomongin soal saya aja. Cerita juga dong soal kamu. Saya bahkan gak tau siapa nama kamu atau saya harus manggil kamu gimana.”

“Gak banyak yang bisa diceritain soal saya,” yang ditanya menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menutup bukunya. “Lagian saya tau kok kamu masih gak percaya kalo saya ini Manusia Salju.”

“Ya udah, kalo gitu ceritain aja tentang itu,” kata Jinhyuk. “Kalo kamu emang bener-bener Manusia Salju, kok kamu bisa tahan ada di dalem pondok yang anget kayak gini? Kamu juga gak kenapa-napa kalo deket-deket perapian atau kompor. Bukannya saya ngarep yang jelek-jelek ya, tapi bukannya harusnya kamu meleleh atau melemah kalo kena panas?”

Detik berikutnya, Jinhyuk cuma bisa melongo karena lelaki di depannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Hampir semenit kemudian, barulah tawanya mereda. “Aduh maaf tapi sumpah pertanyaan kamu barusan lucu banget,” katanya sambil mengusap matanya. “Saya ini bukan manusia salju yang biasa dibikin orang-orang dari salju, yang tangannya dari dahan pohon trus hidungnya dari wortel. Saya gak akan meleleh atau mati karena panas.”

“Oh gitu,” Jinhyuk menyahut malu.

“Tapi masuk akal juga sih,” kata si Manusia Salju. “Namanya juga salju, orang-orang pasti mikirnya satu-satunya cara buat ngelawan salju ya pake api. Gak akan ada yang nyangka kalo yang bisa menghilangkan Manusia Salju kayak saya dari dunia ini sebenernya … salju itu sendiri.”

Jinhyuk mengernyit bingung. “Hah? Gimana maksudnya? Kalo salju berbahaya buat kamu, gimana ceritanya kamu selama ini bisa berkeliaran di tengah salju? Gak masuk akal.”

Lelaki di depannya cuma mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. “Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang gak masuk akal dan logika, Lee Jinhyuk, dan keberadaan saya adalah salah satunya. Saya diciptakan oleh salju, dan saya juga akan musnah oleh salju.”

Masih dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya, Jinhyuk menoleh ke luar jendela. “Saya kurang suka pembicaraan kita kali ini. Suram banget,” katanya pelan. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. “Udah malem nih, by the way. Saya gak pengen terlalu ngerepotin kamu malem ini, jadi saya aja yang masak. Kamu mau bantuin gak? Minimal biar hasil masakan saya gak parah-parah banget.”

Lelaki itu pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Jinhyuk. “Ya udah deh boleh.”

Mata Jinhyuk berkilat usil. “Kalo gitu berarti kamu juga harus ikut nyicipin hasil masakan saya malem ini,” katanya sambil menarik tangan lelaki itu ke arah dapur.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan buku Jinhyuk semakin mendekati chapter terakhir. Dia sudah tahu betul apa yang akan ditulisnya sebagai penutup dan kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menyelesaikannya dalam kurang dari dua hari. Tapi semakin dekat dia dengan akhir buku, semakin dia merasa gelisah. Menyelesaikan bukunya berarti meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan meninggalkan tempat itu berartiㅡ

“Ninggalin dia,” dia berbisik pilu.

Hanya membayangkan tidak bisa melihat lelaki itu lagi saja sudah membuat isi perutnya menggeliat gelisah dan dadanya terasa sesak. Menakutkan dan menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. _Gue harus gimana?_

“Jinhyuk, makan malem udah siap!” terdengar suara panggilan dari luar kamarnya.

Suasana makan malam hari itu terasa mendung, tidak seperti biasanya. Jinhyuk lebih banyak diam dan tentu saja lelaki yang duduk di depannya menyadari perubahan itu. “Makanannya kurang enak ya?” dia bertanya dengan cemas.

“Hah?” si penulis sedikit tersentak kaget. “Kamu ngomong apa sih? Mana ada ceritanya masakan kamu gak berasa enak?” Dia pun langsung menyuap sesendok besar makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan penuh semangat.

Lelaki satunya berdiri dan mengambilkan segelas air hangat. “Pelan-pelan, nanti keselek,” katanya. Matanya tidak meninggalkan wajah Jinhyuk selama beberapa saat. “Ada sesuatu yang ngeganggu pikiran kamu ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

 _Ada. Boleh gak saya bareng-bareng kamu terus?_ “Gak ada apa-apa kok.”

“Kamu yakin? Kamu keliatan agak pucet,” lelaki itu kelihatan cemas betulan. “Saya ambilin obat ya?”

“Gak usah. Beneran deh, saya gak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma agak capek aja.”

Kali ini lelaki itu menunduk. Wajahnya mencerminkan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. “Maafin saya ya Jinhyuk. Saya udah maksa kamu buat ngebut nulis selama ini. Kamu pasti jadi capek.”

“Hey, nggak gitu.” Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jinhyuk meraih tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Dia bersumpah dia bisa merasakan sesuatu ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, dan semburat merah muda di pipi lelaki yang ada di depannya memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. “Kamu gak perlu minta maaf, apalagi ngerasa bersalah gini. Kalo bukan karena kamu, saya gak akan bisa dapet inspirasi buat nulis.”

“Maksudnya?” lelaki itu mulai tertawa. “Kamu kan nulis buku thriller, emangnya saya segitu nakutinnya ampe bisa ngasih kamu inspirasi?”

“Saya belom pernah bilang ya kalo kamu lebih nyeremin dari editor saya?” ledek Jinhyuk. Cengirannya bertambah lebar ketika si lelaki berbaju putih memukul pelan lengannya.

“Kamu tuh ya! Nanti beneran saya bekuin baru tau rasa!” katanya sambil tertawa.

“Bercanda,” sahut Jinhyuk. Dia lalu berdiri sambil membawa peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring. “Biar saya yang cuci piringㅡ”

“Nggak. Ini kerjaan saya,” lelaki itu dengan tegas mendorong Jinhyuk minggir dan mulai mencuci piring.

Jinhyuk cuma bisa tertawa. _Galaknya keluar lagi,_ pikirnya sambil duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu dari belakang. Lagi-lagi pikiran menakutkan itu kembali muncul di benaknya, bahwa setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Dia menghela napas dengan berat. Mereka cuma punya dua hari lagi. Dua hari.

“Hey,” dia akhirnya memanggil dengan suara tertahan. “Saya … bisa ketemu kamu lagi gak setelah ini?”

Lelaki yang sedang mencuci piring itu tidak menjawab. Dia bisa mendengar desperasi dan permohonan yang si penulis gagal sembunyikan dalam suaranya. Tenggorokannya sendiri ikut tercekat dan matanya mulai memanas. Andai saja Lee Jinhyuk tahu kalau dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama, bahwa tidak ada hal yang lebih dia inginkan di dunia ini selain membekukan waktu sehingga mereka berdua bisa terus bersama sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Tapi itu mustahil, karena jika ada satu hal yang tidak mampu dibekukan oleh Manusia Salju, itu adalah waktu.

“Bisa-bisa aja. Kita bisa pikirin nanti gimana caranya,” dia mencoba menjawab dengan nada tenang. “Tapi untuk saat ini, kamu balik gih ke meja kerja kamu. Saya bikinin tehㅡ”

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut tiba-tiba menyelimuti leher dan pundaknya. Dia pun berbalik dan melihat Jinhyuk tersenyum padanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memasangkan sehelai syal berwarna merahㅡyang langsung dikenalinya sebagai syal milik si penulisㅡdi sekeliling lehernya. Jantungnya berdegup kelewat kencang dan pipinya memanas. Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

“Saya tau kamu gak pernah kedinginan bahkan di tengah hujan salju sekalipun. Tapi saya pengen kamu selalu nyimpen syal ini.” Buku-buku jemari Jinhyuk menyapu lembut pipinya, membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. “Saya gak pernah nyangka saya akan jatuh cinta sama orang asing yang aneh, yang saya temui di tengah gunung salju. Apalagi orang itu ngaku-ngaku sebagai Manusia Salju.”

Si Manusia Salju tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. “Jinhyukㅡ”

Masih dengan senyuman lembut yang samaㅡyang mampu melelehkan hati dan seluruh jiwanyaㅡwajah Jinhyuk semakin mendekat dan tahu-tahu saja bibir mungilnya sudah diselimuti oleh bibir lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa begitu manis dan lembut, memenuhi dada mereka dengan perasaan hangat dan keinginan untuk menghentikan waktu yang semakin membuncah, hanya supaya mereka tetap bisa berada di dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Andai saja mereka bisa.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah mereka berdua perkirakan, dua hari berikutnya berlalu dalam hitungan detik. Buku Jinhyuk akhirnya sudah selesai dan sudah waktunya dia kembali ke ibukota. Di malam sebelum kepulangannya, dia mengemasi barang-barangnya tanpa banyak bicara, dibantu oleh lelaki yang sudah menemaninya selama sepuluh hari terakhir. Keduanya sama-sama berlomba dalam menyembunyikan kesedihan masing-masing, menghabiskan malam terakhir dalam pelukan satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berani jatuh tertidur, terlalu takut untuk menyia-nyiakan saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama.

Dan tahu-tahu saja Jinhyuk sudah duduk di dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke stasiun kereta di kaki gunung. Masih tercetak jelas di benaknya senyuman terakhir lelaki misterius yang terbangun dalam pelukannya pagi ini, begitu pula dengan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya keluar dari bibir itu, _“Selamat tinggal, Lee Jinhyuk. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya, jangan ampe sakit. Kamu gak akan ngelupain saya kan?”_

Jinhyuk terkekeh getir. “Mana bisa saya ngelupain kamu?”

Seolah petir tiba-tiba menyambarnya, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak keras, “Pak, berhenti! Saya mau turun!” sebelum melompat turun dari bus dan berlari menembus salju kembali ke tempat yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. _Gimana bisa saya ngelupain kamu? Gimana bisa saya ninggalin kamu?_

Jinhyuk terus berlari dan berlari, bahkan ketika pandangannya semakin terhalang oleh salju yang semakin deras turun dari langit dan kakinya mulai terasa kaku karena kedinginan. Dia baru berhenti berlari ketika dia akhirnya tiba di bawah pohon yang dikenalinya sebagai tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang terengah-engah kehabisan napas, dia melihat berkeliling, mencari-cari. _Di mana dia?_

Ketika salju di sekelilingnya sudah semakin menebal, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar, mendesis tajam, “Kamu ngapain?”

Jinhyuk langsung berbalik dan disambut oleh tatapan marah lelaki itu. Jubahnya yang keperakan berkibar tertiup angin kencang di belakangnya, begitu pun dengan syal merah yang masih tergelung rapat di lehernya. “Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini? Harusnya kamu udah pergi!”

“Saya gak bisa,” Jinhyuk berbisik dan melangkah maju untuk merengkuh lelaki itu. “Please ikut saya.”

Dia bisa merasakan tubuh lelaki yang ada di dalam pelukannya menegang sebelum melepaskan diri. “Kamu tau saya gak bisa ninggalin gunung ini. Saya terikat di sini.”

“Kalo gitu saya yang tinggal di sini bareng kamu,” sahut Jinhyuk dengan keras kepala.

“Kamu tuhㅡberapa kali harus saya jelasin? Kamu harus pergi sekarang juga! Saljunya longsor bentar lagi dan yang paling saya peduliin cuma keselamatan kamu!” lelaki itu berteriak putus asa sambil memukul dada Jinhyuk. “Pergi sekarang juga, Jinhyuk, please.”

Sebelum Jinhyuk bisa bergerak atau menjawab, mereka bisa mendengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan bersamaan dengan getaran samar di tanah yang mereka pijak. Wajah keduanya langsung memucat ketika mereka menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil langsung menarik tangan Jinhyuk dan mereka mulai berlari menuruni lereng, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhi apa yang menjadi sumber suara dan getaran tersebut.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia belaka. Mata Jinhyuk terbelalak ngeri ketika dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sejumlah besar salju yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sedang mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan menakutkan. Longsoran salju itu sudah tiba.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Jinhyuk bisa mendengar suara-suara samar di sekelilingnya. Dia mengenalinya sebagai suara langkah kaki dan … suara ibunya? Hidungnya juga menangkap bau familiar yang selalu dia sebut sebagai “bau rumah sakit.” Sekujur badannya terasa sakit dan dia tidak bisa menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dan ketika akhirnya dia bisa membuka mata, butuh waktu dua menit baginya untuk bisa mengenali sekelilingnya. Dia pun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

 _Kenapa gue ada di sini?_ Jinhyuk mencoba mengingat-ingat.

“Ya Tuhan! Jinhyuk, kamu udah sadar!” Dia melihat ibunya sendiri bergegas menghampirinya sambil menangis lega.

“Saya pergi panggil dokter dulu ya Tante.” Kali ini dia bisa mendengar suara Sejin, disusul suara langkahnya meninggalkan kamar dengan terburu-buru.

“Ibu … kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Udah berapa lama aku di sini?” tanya Jinhyuk dengan suara bisikan serak.

“Kamu gak inget apa-apa, Nak?” ibunya menjawab sambil mengusap pelan rambutnya. “Udah seminggu kamu di rumah sakit, gak sadarkan diri. Tim SAR nemuin kamu tertimbun di bawah salju. Untungnya kamu jatoh ke dalem ceruk kecil di gunung, jadi kamu bisa selamat. Tapi tetep aja … bener-bener keajaiban kamu bisa selamat dari longsoran salju kmaren, Nak. Ibu bener-bener ketakutan banget.”

Terkubur di bawah salju? Salju longsor? Kepingan-kepingan ingatan akan apa yang terjadi mulai menyerang otaknya. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar. “Trus … _dia_ gimana? Mereka nemuin _dia_ juga gak?

“Dia siapa?” Ibunya kelihatan bingung.

“Laki-laki yang bareng aku pas salju longsor. Dia pake baju putihㅡkira-kira seumuran akuㅡdia nyoba nyelametin akuㅡastaga, _emang_ dia yang nyelametin aku! Aku inget dia yang ngedorong aku ke dalem cerukㅡdia … dia gak apa-apa kan?”

“Jinhyuk, tim SAR gak nemuin siapa-siapa selain kamu,” ibunya menjawab dengan hati-hati, wajahnya terlihat sedih. “Mereka udah menyisir semua area di lereng itu dan mereka gak nemuin siapa-siapa lagi. Kalo yang barusan kamu bilang itu bener, harusnya mereka udah nemuin dia setelah mereka nemuin kamu.”

Rasa sakit langsung memenuhi dadanya. _Gak mungkin._

“Nak, kamu yakin kamu gak salahㅡ?”

“Aku yakin, Bu!” Jinhyuk nyaris berteriak namun hanya suara parau yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah tenggorokannya yang masih terasa lemah atau kesedihan yang menghimpit dadanya yang membuat napasnya tercekat. “Aku yakin dia nyata, sama kayak aku dan Ibu dan semua orang lain! Tim SAR pasti gak teliti. Aku harus nyari dia.”

Dia lalu mencoba turun dari tempat tidur namun badannya langsung tersungkur ke lantai karena seluruh ototnya masih lemah.

“Jinhyuk!” Ibunya langsung memeluknya erat.

“Aku … harus nemuin dia,” Jinhyuk menggumam tak berdaya, air matanya mulai melelehi pipinya. Dengan lemah, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya. “Ibu, aku harus … nemuin dia. Semua salah aku. Harusnya aku dengerin kata-kata dia. Salah akuㅡ”

“Ssshh, tenang dulu, Nak,” pelukan ibunya semakin mengerat. “Gak apa-apa, Jinhyuk, semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja. Kamu tenang dulu ya.”

Tidak. Ibunya tidak mengerti. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Dia harus menemukan lelaki itu. Dia harus kembali ke gunung dan menggali setiap inchi salju yang ada di sana untuk menemukannya. Ya, dia pasti bisa menemukannya.

“Saya pasti bisa nemuin kamu,” dia berbisik lemah. Matanya menangkap bayangan Sejin yang berlari masuk ke dalam kamar bersama seorang dokter dan perawat. Dia bisa merasakan perawat itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam badannya dan beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya mulai hilang. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya masih terasa menyesakkan dan bibirnya masih terus berbisik, “Tunggu saya. Saya pasti akan nemuin kamu.”

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu setelah hari itu. Kondisi Jinhyuk semakin membaik namun dokter dan ibunya masih belum mengizinkannya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mereka khawatir penulis itu akan langsung pergi ke gunung dan melakukan sesuatu yang berpotensi membahayakan dirinya.

Dan mereka belum juga menemukan _lelaki itu._

Jinhyuk berdiri di depan jendela, memandang langit yang kelabu tertutup awan pekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat syal merah miliknya.

Syal itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari _lelaki itu._

Sejin memberikan syal itu tiga hari yang lalu, ketika Jinhyuk akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya dan berhenti berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit. Menurut Sejin, tim SAR berhasil menemukan Jinhyuk berkat syal itu. Salah satu ujung syal itu menyembul dari balik salju dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin, memandu salah satu anggota tim menuju tempat di mana dia terkubur di bawah salju tebal.

 _Lelaki itu_ menyelamatkannya.

Lagi-lagi dada Jinhyuk terasa begitu sesak oleh rasa sakit. Dia jatuh berlutut dan mulai menangis. Suara lelaki itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya, memenuhi seluruh dirinya dengan duka dan penyesalan yang memilukan.

_“Pagi, Lee Jinhyuk! Sarapan siap bentar lagi!”_

_“Jangan kebanyakan minum gula, gak sehat. Saya bikinin jus aja ya.”_

_“Kamu tidurnya kemaleman ya? Matanya agak bengkak tuh.”_

_“Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang gak masuk akal dan logika, Lee Jinhyuk, dan keberadaan saya adalah salah satunya. Saya diciptakan oleh salju, dan saya juga akan musnah oleh salju.”_

Tangis Jinhyuk semakin pecah. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memanggil suster dan memintanya menyuntikkan obat penenang karena rasa sakit di dadanya terasa begitu tidak tertahankan. Namun dia juga tahu tidak akan ada obat penenang manapun yang sanggup meredakan rasa pilu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu sedih dan putus asa. Rupanya beginilah rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

_“Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?”_

_Pernah. Saya jatuh cinta sama kamu._

Jinhyuk memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan dia bisa melihat senyuman manis lelaki itu di dalam kepalanya. _“Lee Jinhyuk, kamu gak akan ngelupain saya kan?”_

_Saya pengen teriak sekenceng-kencengnya … tapi saya gak tau siapa nama kamu._

* * *

Hari masih terbilang cukup pagi ketika sebuah mobil melaju melalui jalan panjang berliku di luar kota. Kesunyian menyelimuti dua orang lelaki yang duduk di dalamnya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan sesuatu selama hampir satu jam perjalanan, karena toh tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan juga. Suasana itu sedikit banyak mengingatkan mereka akan tahun lalu, ketika keduanya berada dalam situasi yang hampir mirip.

Hanya saja, kali ini suasananya begitu berbeda dibandingkan waktu itu.

Setahun yang lalu, lelaki yang duduk di balik kemudi tidak berhenti mengomeli temannya yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih muda, mencoba meyakinkannya untuk berubah pikiran. Yang diomeli hanya mendengus mencemooh dan tetap bersikeras untuk pergi ke puncak gunung salju yang sama seperti yang sedang mereka tuju sekarang.

Ya, saat ini Jinhyukㅡditemani oleh Sejinㅡsedang menuju ke tempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Tempat yang begitu bermakna dan sudah memberinya kenangan indahㅡsekaligus paling menyakitkan. Dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk memulihkan diri dan setelah satu tahun, akhirnya dia merasa siap untuk kembali ke sana. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya juga kembali ke gunung itu pada musim lain selain musim dingin yang penuh salju.

 _Salju._ Jinhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang ketika wajah lelaki itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia membutuhkan waktu kurang-lebih tiga bulan untuk kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Bukunya akhirnya terbit dan menuai kesuksesan seperti buku-bukunya yang sebelumnya. Wawancara, pesta, perayaan, bahkan beberapa kencan butaㅡsemua dijalaninya. Namun ketika dia memejamkan mata di malam hariㅡberbaring seorang diri di tempat tidurnyaㅡperasaan bersalah dan kehilangan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Pada akhirnya, sebuah suara lembut di kepalanya yang berhasil menenangkannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dia akan baik-baik saja.

“Lo yakin lo gak apa-apa ke sana sendirian?” Sejin bertanya ketika mobil itu berhenti. “Gak mau gue temenin?”

“Gak apa-apa, Jin. Gue butuh waktu sendirian,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. “Tapi makasih banget ya udah mau nemenin gue ampe sini.”

“Gue ngerti, Hyuk,” kata Sejin. “Gue tungguin lo di restoran deket sini ya. Gue udah janji sama nyokap lo buat gak ninggalin lo sendirian, tapi kali ini gue percaya sama lo. Pokoknya langsung telpon gue kalo udah kelar.”

“Iya, Jin, gue janji gak bakalan kenapa-napa kali ini,” Jinhyuk berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sudah cukup dia membuat keluarga dan teman-temannya khawatir selama setahun terakhir. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, dia meraih buket bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak di bangku belakang sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil.

* * *

Cuaca hari itu begitu cerah dan indah. Matahari bersinar cukup hangat untuk ukuran musim dingin. Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk tersenyum ketika kakinya melangkah di atas hamparan salju yang lembut, membawanya ke tempat yang sangat familiar di salah satu lereng tertinggi di gunung itu. Tempat di mana _mereka_ bertemu sekaligus berpisah.

Dia meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke atas salju, sebelum berlutut dan memejamkan matanya. Sebutir air mata terbit di sana, mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Tangannya erat menggenggam syal merah yang membungkus lehernya.

_Apa kamu masih di sini? Apa kamu masih inget saya? Apa kita bisa ketemu lagi?_

Dia bertahan dalam posisi itu selama hampir setengah jam, melantunkan berbait-bait doa dalam hati, berusaha melepaskan perasaan bersalah yang masih menggantung di sana selama ini. Ketika akhirnya dia merasa lebih tenang, dia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. _Sejin bakalan khawatir kalo gue kelamaan di sini,_ pikirnya sambil menepis salju yang menempel di celananya.

Saat itulah dia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian.

Beberapa belas meter di sebelah kanannya, seorang lelaki tampak sedang berdiri seorang diri. Dia mengenakan sweater berwarna kuning dan mantel panjang berwarna hitam. Kakinya yang ramping terbungkus celana biru gelap dan sepatu boots berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari penampilannya, namun wajah lelaki itu langsung membuat napas Jinhyuk tercekat.

Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sama persis seperti _dia._

Sepasang mata bulat yang jernih, hidung dan bibir yang mungil … itu adalah _dia._ Tidak salah lagi. Kemiripan di antara mereka terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan.

Lelaki asing itu terlihat kaget begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Pipinya langsung bersemu karena malu sudah tertangkap basah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

“Maaf ya, saya gak bermaksud lancang.” _Bahkan suaranya kedengeran sama persis._

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu. “Gak apa-apa.”

“Soalnya … kamu keliatan … familiar,” jawab lelaki itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Jinhyuk. “Kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. “Mungkin. Soalnya kamu juga keliatan familiar,” jawabnya. “Kamu tinggal di sekitar sini? Setahun yang lalu saya sempet tinggal sebentar di sini, di pondok yang ada di sebelah situ. Waktu itu ada salju longsor yang lumayan gede. Kamu inget sesuatu soal itu?”

“Setahun yang lalu? Oh, berarti bukan saya yang kamu maksud. Saya masih koma waktu itu.”

“Koma?” Kening Jinhyuk berkerut.

“Iya.” Wajah lelaki di depannya berubah suram. “Saya jatoh dari tebing sekitar tiga tahun lalu, dan sejak itu saya koma. Saya baru sadar lagi hampir setahun yang lalu, menjelang akhir musim dingin.”

Jinhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _Jangan-janganㅡ?_

“Rasanya aneh banget,” lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. “Kayak … tidur panjang banget dan tau-tau aja dua tahun udah lewat pas bangun lagi. Banyak banget yang berubah. Saya harus nyesuaiin diri berbulan-bulan.”

“Saya ngerti kok. Saya juga pernah gak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, tapi cuma seminggu,” kata Jinhyuk. Dadanya terasa jauh lebih ringan dan hangat.

Mata lelaki itu melebar. “Aduh, maaf ya saya malah jadi cerita yang aneh-aneh,” katanya. “Abisnya … somehow kamu bener-bener keliatan familiar banget. Apa jangan-jangan kita pernah ketemu tiga tahun lalu sebelum saya kecelakaan? Kamu pernah ke sini juga tiga tahun lalu?”

“Nggak tuh, saya ke sini ya cuma tahun lalu aja,” jawab Jinhyuk. “Mungkin kita ketemu di dalem mimpi pas kamu lagi koma?”

“Emangnya bisa? Gak masuk akal,” kata lelaki itu.

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. “Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang gak masuk akal dan logika, dan barangkali ini adalah salah satunya,” dia mengucapkan lagi kata-kata yang melekat begitu erat dalam memorinya.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depannya cuma mengangguk pelan. “Bisa jadi ya.”

Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu. “Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Lee Jinhyuk. Boleh saya tau nama kamu?”

Kehangatan dan sentuhan yang begitu familiar pun menyambut tangannya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam dirinya bahwa dia baru saja menemukan apa yang selama ini dia kira sudah hilang dari hidupnya. Dan dari senyum malu-malu yang terbit di wajah lelaki di depannya, Jinhyuk tahu bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Nama saya Kim Wooseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> namanya juga fantasy, jadi mohon abaikan segala ketidakmasukakalan yang ada di cerita ini ya hehehe. kalo ketemu orang asing secakep apapun yang ngaku-ngaku makhluk halus di tengah gunung mah kita harusnya kabur jauh-jauh sambil baca doa, bukannya disuruh bersih-bersih rumah.  
> please let me know what you think of this story through comment or tweet! thank you for reading!


End file.
